Dewa Cinta Bodoh
by myukiddo
Summary: Siapa lagi yang bisa disalahkan selain Dewa Cinta yang terus-terusan menyiksanya dengan memainkan kisah percintaan konyolnya? Bukankah Dewa Cinta itu ada untuk menyatukan setiap pasangan, lalu kenapa harus ada hati yang terluka? Atau, Dewa Cinta itu memang jahil dan ingin memainkan perasaan semua orang? [TetsuJun] DLDR!


Isashiki Jun tidak ingat bagaimana mulanya ia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktunya dengan Yuki Tetsuya.

Selepas dari _Ayakami Senior League_ , Jun menjadikan Seidou sebagai destinasi selanjutnya. Dan, dari awal memasuki Seidou, Jun selalu menganggap Tetsu itu rivalnya.

Ia bahkan ingat bagaimana dirinya menghabiskan waktu bersama Tetsu. Membicarakan soal _batting,_ latihan, atau bahkan bercekcok karena masalah sepele. Dan, tidak ada yang spesial, sungguh.

Lalu, kenapa perasaan aneh ini muncul begitu saja?

Jun terbahak begitu sadar dengan pikirannya.

Padahal jelas sekali siapa yang harus disalahkan karena munculnya perasaan anehnya, ya, siapa lagi selain _dia_.

* * *

 **Dewa Cinta Bodoh**

 **Diamond no Ace** © Tera- _sensei_

 **Warn :** Possibly OOC, typo, dan kekurangan lainnya…

* * *

"Aku suka Jun- _san_."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan laki-laki di hadapannya mengalir begitu saja.

Dan, Jun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"Kau bercanda—"

"Aku serius." Yuki Masashi—adik laki-laki dari Yuki Tetsuya—memotong ucapan Jun. "Aku mencintaimu, malah."

Jun mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang kemungkinan tidak gatal. Ia ragu untuk mendengarkan ungkapan perasaan laki-laki yang masih menginjak usia lima belas tahun di depannya. Dan lagi, Jun rasa ini semua karena Dewa Cinta bodoh yang salah memanah sasarannya.

Kenapa bukan Tetsu? Ah, Jun jadi berharap.

"Kau tahu…"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Jun- _san_." Masashi tersenyum tipis, sebelum meninggalkan Jun sendiri di stasiun.

.

.

.

Rasanya Jun ingin menangkap Dewa Cinta yang sekarang mungkin sedang terbang memutarinya dengan senyuman polos yang lebih menyerupai senyuman setan untuknya. Kalau dia sampai berhasil menangkapnya, dia akan menyiksanya secara perlahan.

Pertama-tama dia akan mencabuti satu demi satu bulu berwarna putih bersih yang ada di sayapnya, lalu meremukkan tulang belulang yang ada di dalam sayapnya, kemudian mencabutnya dari punggung sang Dewa, terus akan dia cekik Dewa Cinta dengan busurnya sendiri, dan terakhir dia akan menghempaskannya dengan pemukul miliknya.

Jun merasa sangat kesal.

Terlebih saat Masashi mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Jun semakin merasa hidupnya dipermainkan oleh sang Dewa bodoh.

Jika Masashi mempunyai perasaan padanya, kenapa tidak dari awal saja sang Dewa Cinta memanah hatinya agar menyukai laki-laki yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu. Dan, kenapa harus Tetsu?

Jun tertawa.

Sekarang? Siapa lagi yang bisa disalahkan selain Dewa Cinta yang terus-terusan menyiksanya dengan memainkan kisah percintaan konyolnya?

Ia menghela nafasnya.

Jika memikirkan sesuatu yang konyol, sempat terlintas di otak Jun. Dewa Cinta bodoh itu bisa saja sudah memanah hati Tetsu 'kan? Ya, misalnya dengan Manajer mereka, Fujiwara Takako. Toh, banyak kabar angin yang beredar begitu…

Mereka cocok ya. Atau, mereka serasi.

"Jun?"

Jika benar begitu, Jun merasa jadi benar-benar bodoh.

" _Spitz_."

Jun meringis pelan, begitu merasakan sebuah penghapus mendarat mulus di kepalanya, yang membuatnya refleks menoleh ke sebelahnya. Dilihatnya Ryousuke tersenyum seperti biasa, dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"Memikirkan _Otou-san,_ eh, _Okaa-san_?" tanya Ryousuke. Nada bercandanya entah kenapa jadi terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Jun.

" **Aku. Tidak. Memikirkan. Tetsu.** " Jun menjawab penuh dengan penekanan.

Kominato sulung mendengus. "Kau tahu? Semua terbaca jelas di wajahmu, _Spitz_."

Jun mengerutkan keningnya, dan bibirnya mengerucut, tanda kesal.

"Dan, aku tidak menyebut nama Tetsu sama sekali."

" _Hai,_ terserah." Jun mengibaskan tangannya. Ia menghela nafasnya, tangannya kembali menopang kepalanya, dan pandangannya beralih memandangi langit dari balik jendela kelasnya.

Dan kembali ke lamunannya.

Tapi jika boleh jujur, memang Jun tidak memikirkan Tetsu. Maksudnya, tidak hanya Tetsu. Pikirannya kini penuh dengan dua orang bermarga Yuki, dan ditambah Dewa Cinta bodoh.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, menangkap sosok Yuki Tetsuya di halaman belakang sekolah dengan seorang perempuan. Dia tidak terlalu bisa mengenalinya karena melihat dari lantai tiga, tapi entah kenapa dia bisa tahu betul laki-laki yang berdiri di sana adalah Tetsu.

Dan, tidak perlu meloncat turun untuk sekedar ingin tahu hal-hal apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dari gelagatnya saja, Jun tahu benar, gadis itu ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Tetsu.

Terima kasih pada _Shoujo manga_ yang terlalu banyak dibacanya.

Jun kembali mengerutkan keningnya, melihat perempuan itu berjalan menjauh dengan _gontai_ beberapa saat kemudian.

Tetsu menolak perempuan itu?

Jika, Jun yang menjadi Tetsu, dia pasti akan menerimanya. Ya, kecuali jika dirinya menyukai orang lain. Ceritanya akan berbeda.

Jun merasa lucu sendiri. Bukankah Dewa Cinta itu ada untuk menyatukan setiap pasangan, lalu kenapa harus ada hati yang terluka? Atau, Dewa Cinta itu memang jahil dan ingin memainkan perasaan semua orang?

.

.

.

Keadaan kelas sudah sepi, dan Jun tidak sedikit pun beranjak dari bangkunya. Menunggu Tetsu di ruang kelasnya entah kenapa menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Padahal awalnya, Jun menganggap mereka rival. Titik. Tanpa koma, apalagi titik tiga.

Sebenarnya, Tetsu tidak melakukan apa-apa hingga membuat dirinya menganggap laki-laki itu sebagai rivalnya. Tapi entah kenapa, mengganggu Tetsu saat awal perkenalan di klub bisbol Seidou begitu menarik. Dia suka bagaimana wajah datar itu berubah menjadi wajah bingung, atau tidak suka karena dirinya.

Toh, dari awal Jun tidak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal mistik.

Tapi untuk sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan situasinya selain Dewa Cinta yang mungkin main _Robin Hood_ dengan hatinya yang menjadi sasaran.

Atau justru dia memang senang mengganggu Tetsu karena sang Dewa Cinta itu sudah memanah hatinya dari dulu? Apa itu artinya Jun sudah jatuh cinta sejak awal?

 _Dewa Cinta, selamat kau telah membuatku bingung. Dari awal._

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser, membuat Jun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maaf, kau jadi menungguku," ucap Tetsu dari daun pintu. Alisnya terangkat melihat kelas 3-B sudah kosong. "Kau sendirian hari ini?"

"Ya, mereka sudah duluan," jawab Jun. Ia meraih tas selempangnya, dan menyelempangkannya di bahu kanannya.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu, Jun."

"Bodoh!" Jun memegang selempang tasnya semakin erat. "Aku tidak menunggumu!"

Senyuman tipis merambat di wajah Tetsu. "Tapi, aku senang mengetahui kau menungguku, Jun."

Jun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan Tetsu. Dia yakin wajahnya sudah nyaris semerah apel Washington sekarang. Tetsu terlalu blak-blakkan, atau dirinya yang terlalu berharap?

Dari awalnya niat memainkan ekspresi Tetsu, sekarang justru dia yang dipermainkan.

 _Dewa Cinta, sialan._

.

.

.

Dewa Cinta, ya…

Yuki Tetsuya hanya tahu ilustrasinya dari surat-surat yang diterimanya saat hari kasih sayang. Dan ilustrasi semuanya nyaris sama. Dewa Cinta digambarkan sebagai bayi yang masih lugu dan pipi yang menggemaskan, dan membawa busur untuk melepaskan panahnya ke arah pasangan yang saling mencintai. Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi, bagi Tetsu, Dewa Cinta itu tak lebih dari balita yang melepaskan panahnya secara asal.

" _Kora_!" Suara Jun sukses membuatnya kembali dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai Wakilnya. "Rasakan ini, Sialan!" Pukulan Jun itu _home run_ , dan itu membuat Tetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tidak, bukan hal yang aneh kok melihat Jun memukul hingga _home run_. Tapi entah kenapa, Tetsu merasa hari ini Jun sedikit berbeda.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan pada _okaa-san_ , _otou-san_?"

Tetsu menoleh ke sebelahnya. Dilihatnya Kominato sulung yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

" _Saa,_ dia sudah seperti itu sejak di kelas. Marah-marah, lalu melamun tidak jelas. Aneh, bukan?" Ryousuke mengusap dagunya, keningnya masih mengerut. Memasang pose berpikir.

Tetsu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kuramochi, dan Jun. Tangannya menepuk pundak laki-laki setahun dibawahnya, dan menyuruhnya menjauh.

"Kau kenapa, Jun?"

Jun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai respon. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Tetsu."

"Jangan bohong padaku, Jun." Tetsu menghela nafasnya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Raunganmu agak berbeda hari ini."

"Ra, raungan?" Jun mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu ia mengusap belakang lehernya. "Bukan apa-apa."

Sebelah alis Tetsu terangkat. Biasanya Jun pasti akan membalas dengan berteriak, jika ada yang membahas tentang raungannya. Biasanya.

Nyatanya hari ini memang ada yang tidak beres dengan sang Wakil.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam. Dan Tetsu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kembai ke rumah malam ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan Jun.

Ia mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu kamar Jun, dan membukanya secara perlahan.

"Masashi…" Tetsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mendengar nama Adiknya dipanggil oleh Jun. "Aku menyukaimu. Menyayangimu, malah. Tapi…" Jun menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu menghela nafasnya. "Maaf. Itu hanya sebatas Kakak, dan Adik. Kau tahu?"

 _Oh_. Tetsu mengerti, Jun sedang berbicara dengan Adiknya di telepon.

Tetsu memilih diam. Tidak berniat memanggil Jun saat ini.

"Ya. Meski mungkin dia tidak menyukaiku."

Tetsu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu, Jun sedang menyukai seseorang. Siapa?

" _Hah_!? Apa maksudmu!?" tanya Jun, setengah berteriak. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

Tetsu menghela nafasnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati laki-laki yang masih memunggunginya.

"Oi, _kora_ , Masashi!"

Jun sukses meloncat kaget, saat tangan Tetsu memegang bahunya. Ia menoleh ke arah Tetsu, dan menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Te, Tetsu! Sejak kapan kau di situ!?"

Tetsu mengusap dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, dan mengkerutkan keningnya. Memasang pose berpikir. "Sejak kau menelepon Masashi, ku rasa."

"Jadi kau mendengar semuanya!?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kalian," ucap Tetsu. Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas tempat tidur Jun. "Lagipula memang apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Masashi, Jun?"

Jun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Bukankah seharusnya kau pulang?"

Tetsu menghela nafasnya. "Kau tahu, aku cukup penasaran…"

"Penasaran apa?"

"Menurutmu… Dewa Cinta itu benar ada atau tidak?"

* * *

"Menurutmu… Dewa Cinta itu benar ada atau tidak?"

Urat-urat mulai bermunculan di pelipis Jun. Pertanyaan polos Tetsu sukses menyulut api kekesalan dalam dirinya. "Tidak. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, Tetsu!" Jun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lagipula, jika pun ada, kurasa Dewa Cinta itu hanyalah sekedar Malaikat iseng yang suka memanah seenak hati mereka."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu Jun. Tapi," Tetsu menggantungkan kalimatnya, senyuman tipis merambat di wajahnya, "Kurasa itu hanya salah satu cara Malaikat untuk menikmati hidupnya, bukan?"

Jun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Menikmati apanya, Tetsu? Stres, iya."

"Apa yang membuatmu stres?"

"Kau."

Dan, Jun refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Tetsu terdiam. Ia menatap sang Wakil sedikit ragu. "Kau menyukaiku, Jun?"

Jun bergumam pelan. Nyaris berbisik. Ia masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Tetsu.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, Jun."

"Kubilang iya, Bodoh! Mencintaimu, malah."

Tak mendapat respon, Jun kembali menatap lawan bicaranya, garang. "Apa? Aku salah menyukaimu, begitu?"

Tetsu mendengus. Senyuman tipis merambat di wajahnya. Ia menarik tangan Jun, membuat yang ditarik sukses limbung ke depan. Kecupan singkat Tetsu jatuhkan tepat di bibir sang Wakil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jun," ucapnya kemudian.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Jakarta, 19 Agustus 2015**


End file.
